


Crocodile tears

by ChickInRed, Ikara



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Claiming, Cloaca, Dominance, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickInRed/pseuds/ChickInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikara/pseuds/Ikara
Summary: Leatherhead's been eyeing a certain genius a bit more than he should be, and with every glance and wistful stare, Raphael winds up tighter and tighter, until its time to remind Donatello just who his mate truly is.





	Crocodile tears

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a thank you for those of you who endured our hiatus! :3  
> Enjoy!

Raphael paced the floor, his irritation growing every second the lab door stayed shut.

“You know there’s this magic thing called knocking…” Mikey called from the couch, but Raph ignored him. He continued to pace, his eyes trying to burn a hole through the closed door with each pass.

What was Don even doing in there with him? Talkin’ science? Yeah, right! Not with the way that croc had been flashing googly eyes at him lately. Probably more like; _‘Blah, blah, science my friend, your ass looks nice, let’s fuck.’_

Just friends his shell…

“Or you could always listen through the wall, three feet to the left of the pillar by the Dōjō. That’s where his sound proofing is weakest.”

Growling under his breath Raphael glared over his shoulder at the couch where Michelangelo was watching him.

“What the fuck are you doing awake anyway?” He snapped, “It’s like three in the morning!”

Mikey chuckled and rested his cheek against the couch, “Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t kill Leatherhead. The poor guy won’t know what hit him if you try.”

Letting out a snort Raph continued with his pacing. “Fucking croc better be keeping his claws to himself in there. I don’t like how he’s been eyeing Donny lately, all longing and wishful and shit. He just fucking wishes he could stuff Don’s-”

The sound of a lock clicking open reached his ear slits and he spun around, sure enough finding the handle to the lab doors twitching. 

“I never thought to change the size of the ball bearing. Just a quarter of an inch less and the movement is spectacular!” 

Donatello’s voice sounded the moment the steel creaked open, energetic and full of life despite the early hour, followed by another.

“It was an easy oversight my friend, truly. Even I almost missed it at first. But the real thanks should be to you. That program you created will triple the speed of my cloaking hardware. Now my home will truly be protected should someone attempt to trace me online again.”

A large brownish green croc stomped through the doorframe, smiling down at an equally happy looking turtle in a purple mask. 

They continued to chatter on, discussing things that Raphael didn’t much give a shit about, with that big smart crocodile all smiles and lovey dovey eyes.

Time to send a message.

Clenching his fists Raphael stormed up to them with a glare set on Leatherhead.

“Oh don’t worry I’m going to go work on it now.” Said Donatello, oblivious to the emerald missile heading straight for them, “I can’t wait to-“

He never got to finish as Raphael bent down and swooped the genius up, throwing him easily one handed over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

“Wha- what the!? Raph!” Donatello spluttered, his legs kicking as he fought to get back down. But Raph didn’t care.

Instead, he met Leatherhead’s startled gaze with a bitter scowl, then spun on his heel and marched away towards the stairs with his prize.

Donatello continued to kick and squirm from his shoulder, then used his hands to prop himself up against Raphael’s carapace. “You put me down!” Raph heard him snap, “I was in the middle of a conversation and I’m not even done working for the evening.”

“Its three AM, Don.” Raph spat back, “Not evening. ‘Yer going ta’ bed.”

“Three A- oh come on. You and I are both know that three AM is _nothing_ for me.”

He heard his brother groan and then yell out, “I’m sorry, Leatherhead. Forgive him. Now you, put me down! The lights are still on and-”

“Mikey’ll get ‘em.” Raph grunted, and he headed up the stairs towards their rooms.

“Oh no, Mikey, don’t you dare! Leatherhead, please if you could, you know, while I deal with, with…him!”

Michelangelo’s indignant “Hey, I resent that!” was followed by Leatherhead’s deep chuckle.

“Do not worry, my friend, I will make sure all data is saved and experiments retired for the evening.”

“Thank you!” Donatello called when Raphael felt a whack against his carapace. “I have two legs and am perfectly capable of walking, now put me down!”

They reached Raphael’s room and he kicked his door open, Donatello still mildly protesting as he was carried inside. 

As Raph shut the door and locked it, he heard Donny sigh, “You _can’t_ be serious.” before he turned and made his way across the room to a mattress he’d dragged in after sex in a hammock became more trouble than it was worth, 

“Come on, Raph, I still have other things I need to-”

Donatello let out a yelp as Raph tilted and slid his brother off his shoulder, plopping him atop the bed. All the red banded turtle could do was smirk, a little gleefully as a flustered Donatello flipped over to face him.

The purple turtle looked irritated, but it barely held Raph’s attention as his gaze drifted down to those spread olive green thighs, and that nice long tail that his brother seemed determined to keep tucked in tight.

“Other things like _what?_ ” Raphael sunk down to his knees.

Donatello went to get up but Raphael lunged, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning them to the sheets.

His brother grunted and struggled against him, but it only made Raphael grin wider, and It wasn’t because of the fight Don was giving. It was because if Donatello truly wanted to get away from him, then he would’ve done it by now.

The nerd was a lot stronger than he let on, almost on equal footing with the hothead.

“You know very well what.” Donatello grunted from beneath him, and Raphael chuckled.

“What, down there with him? Nah, you need ta’ take a break, Donny-boy. Just lay back, relax…” Raph leaned down and pressed his lips to Donatello’s, pleased when his lover didn’t try to move away.

He broke the kiss and nipped at Don’s lip, pulling it slightly before letting it snap back. 

“I hate the way he looks at ya.” Raph whispered, “Like ‘ya ain’t already spoken for.”

“Are you talking about Leatherhead?” Donatello was watching his face closely, kind of like the way he’d wait for a chemical reaction in one of his experiments. 

If the genius was hoping to watch some action, he should’ve been looking a little lower.

In those few moments, Raphael managed to slip one hand free and slide it down between those luscious olive legs. He grabbed hold of the tail still tucked up close and trying so hard to remain hidden and coaxed it from its hiding place.

“Don’t try an’ tell me ‘ya haven’t noticed,” Raph growled at him, giving the tail a gentle stroke.

A sharp breath told him he’d hit the right spot and he began to stroke it harder.

“He’s all over ‘ya; moping about like a damn puppy, hoping one day you’ll notice and climb up on his croc-cock and give it a good ride.”

“Ok, that was just… _crude_.” Donny grunted, his head tilting back as Raphael continued to stroke his tail.

Raph snorted and leaned back down, though this time he didn’t go for a kiss. His teeth latched around the tender skin beneath his lover’s jaw and bit hard.

A sharp moan sounded, and Raphael let go, moving lower and biting again just above his collar bone this time.

“Gonna give ‘em something ‘ta look at this time.” He growled into his mate’s neck. He squeezed the tail and felt it tremble and he sank his teeth in again. “Mark ‘ya up good and make ‘ya smell like me ‘til it’s all he can smell. That should get the point across.”

Donatello gasped and his back arched as much as his shell would allow as Raph assaulted his throat, biting and sucking until he was sure the tender skin would bruise. 

His brother’s tail was twitching in his grasp now, curling around his fingers as he fondled and stroked it, leaking a little and slicking with a natural lube.

His own tail stiffened at the sight and he licked his lips.

“And, _umph_ , what point would that be?” He heard Donatello grunt.

Raphael stroked his thumb across the swollen slit that housed Don’s member, smirking when he saw the other turtle twitch. 

“That you’re mine.” He growled, and he let go, ripping off his mask and diving for Donatello’s wrists. He tied them up good and tight, and when he was done, he leaned back to inspect his work and wrapped his tail around Donatello’s.

There he lay, Raphael’s prize, his chest rising and falling as he fought not to show how aroused he was growing. His arms were tied up over his head, his neck glinting with the shadow of teeth marks, and his eyes were glistening with the beginnings of lust.

Donny’s tail twitched and curled into his. He didn’t move as Raphael pressed down on him, grinding their bodies against each other and slicking their tails together. 

All the while Raph’s gaze never left Donatello’s, hungry for the expressions he always made.

His brother groaned as their tails twisted and wrapped around one another, his head tilting back and hips buckling. Exhaling he twitched, his mouth parting with every gasp and hitch in breath as his cheeks tinged with red.

“Come on, Donny-boy.” Raph whispered, his gut clenching at the sight, “I know you’re lovin’ this.”

Donatello let out a soft moan and looked away, blushing hard as Raphael rocked against him.

“I’d love it more if you were, _ah_ , nicer to our friends.”

“Nah.” Raph countered, a heavy heat pooling in his gut as his tail stiffened and the slit began to bulge, “You love it. Or else you’d be handing me my shell right now and you know it.”

Donatello’s head tilted back with a groan and his cock finally slipped free, swelling quickly once it hit the air.

“Atta’ boy.” Raph praised, and he grabbed the edges of the other’s shell. “Now flip over for me.”

One yank and Donatello was on his plastron, his ass in the air and tail quivering with his throbbing cock out and begging to be touched.

Raphael churred at the sight and licked his lips, then leaned down, swiping his tongue around the sides of his brother’s cock and the slit of his tail.

The thick appendage bounced and tail twitched as Raph licked again, tasting the heady flavors that their combined slick had made.

He dug his tongue into the slit there, tracing the entire outline where cock met the entrance of that olive tail, sliding in and then out then in again until he was buried in it up to his nose. 

A chorus of churrs came from Don, changing from gasps to moans as Raphael plunged his tongue in and then out as far as it would go. Over, and over, until the olive turtle began to beg.

“Raph, _ughn_ , please I- I just- I need-“

“I know what’cha need.” Raph purred, swiping one final long wet stripe from the base of Don’s cock to the tip of his tail. “But I wanna hear ‘ya say it, first.”

“Oh shell, Raph… Put it in me.”

Raphael reached into his belt and withdrew a bottle of lube, “What’s that?” He asked with a smirk. He leaned in once more and dipped his tongue back into his lover’s tight cloaca, feeling the muscles there quiver with anticipation.

“Raph!” Donny gasped and then churred. “Come on, in me, now, _please_!”

Carefully he coated his fingers with the lube but refused to touch, his tongue still painting the slicked entrance. 

“Me, come on?” Raphael teased between licks, “Ya can do better than that. I wana hear ‘ya, really hear ‘ya, so loud that our brothers bang on the walls to shut us up.”

Donatello’s face turned beat red and he buried it into the pillows in an adamant show of refusal.

“Fine.” Raphael whispered, “Have it your way.”

He trailed his tongue up the underside of Donatello’s tail, refusing to touch his cock, but instead of licking he found the tip of the olive tail and grasped it between his teeth. He nibbled it, making Don flinch, then began to suck it like he knew Don was just dreaming he’d do to the swollen flesh between his legs.

“Raphael!” Donatello gasped, his penis jumping and still begging to be touched. But Raph ignored him.

His teeth grazed the delicate skin as his head bobbed from the tip of the tail to where it met the base of Don’s cock, the twitching tail barely staying still as it was sucked. 

When he let it go he let out a low purr, “Ya know what I want.” Then dove for his brother’s ass, sinking his teeth into the plump flesh and sucking it into his mouth hard. He bit again and again, marking both cheeks until Donatello’s toes were curling against the sheets.

“Oh shell,” Don choked through churrs.

Raphael churred back, his cock growing painfully hard within his tail, but he hung on, knowing that he’d have to keep it in if he wanted to fuck that luscious ass.

With each cheek covered in bites he moved up to the thighs, marking the sensitive skin with bite after bite, but Don wasn’t budging. Moaning, panting, churring and desperate yes, but he still wasn’t screaming Raphael’s name.

Pssh, and they all called Raph stubborn? It was time to play dirty.

With a grin against an olive thigh, Raph turned his head, eyeing the pulsing cock mere inches from his face. He stuck his tongue out, and feather light, traced it up the side.

Donatello gasped, his hips bucked straight up, bouncing his dick with the sudden movement.

Again, Raph took the very tip of his tongue and licked the pulsing cock’s side, drawing a long deep moan from its owner. 

Then, very carefully Raphael leaned in and wrapped his lips around the throbbing flesh, just barely letting it graze his teeth.

“Oh shit,” Donatello groaned, and his head snapped back, his arms still tied out before him, “Raphael, please, just fuck me!” He cried, “I need you, I need your cock inside me! Just ride me Raph, fuck me into the mattress, _PLEASE!_ ”

That’s more like it~

Raphael let go and lined a lubed-up finger at his brother’s cloaca then gently probed at the base of his cock, “Hmm?” He murmured, stroking the spot there, “What was that?”

His brother let out a whine. “I want you inside me.” He moaned, “To use me and take me as yours. Please. Raph, _please!_ ”

Carefully Raphael slid a single finger in, slowly stretching the muscles bit by bit until he was able to sink it in up to his knuckle. 

Donatello inhaled a deep breath that exhaled into a churr when a second finger joined the first.

Raph waited, giving his brother time to adjust to the extra girth and the sensation of having something in his tail other than his own dick.

It was always a tight fit; the trick with fucking with tails was to let the bottom turtle come out first, then it was all about loosening things up for the top turtle to come in. Unlike humans, they were thickest at the head, and tapered down to a thin base. Didn’t leave a whole lot of wiggle room, but it was just enough.

Once Raph knew Donny was ready, he eased his fingers free, chuckling as whimpers filled the air then lined his hips up with his brother’s.

His swollen tail slipped down and wrapped around Don’s, lining his own slicked entrance up right under the base of the olive turtle’s cock. With a breathy sigh he pressed in close, gripped his mate’s shell tight and closed his eyes. Groaning long and loud he finally let his dick slid out, pushing up inside Donatello where it finally swelled to its full girth.

Don moaned as he was filled completely, the muscles in his thighs bunching and his hips wriggling to show his patience was reaching its limit.

The red banded turtle reached a hand down between them, grasping the throbbing member still trapped and waiting, and gave it the attention it had been waiting for at last; grip firm, his palm gliding up and down his brother’s length slowly in time with his thrusts, gradually building up speed until the room was filled with the wet sounds of two bodies slamming against each other.

“ _Hah, ah, ahhh, R-Raph!_ ” Every rock of his hips, every twist of his wrist, each move was made with the sole intent of drawing a pleasured cry from the purple turtle as he was pounded into the mattress.

A particularly sharp jerk drew out an equally sharp gasp from the genius.

“That’s right.” Raph grunted, “Better than croc any damn day, huh?”

“G-good… so good…” Don panted, “T-to feel you… inside me- _Ah!_ Harder! FUCK ME HARDER!”

Well, if the Brainiac was going to insist, who was he to say no?

Shifting his knees, Raphael managed to lean over and deepen his thrusts, plowing into the other turtle as hard and fast as he dared.

Letting go of the other’s cock for a moment, he reached out and slid his hand beneath Donatello’s chin, tilting back his face until he had a full view of those glazed chocolate eyes, panting lips and flushed cheeks.

“Tell me who ya’ love.” He rumbled to him, and Donatello whined.

“Y-you!”

“Tell me who ya’ want.”

“You!”

With a churr Raphael slipped a thick finger into Donny’s mouth and slid it across his tongue, catching the drool that pooled there and sending it spilling from his lips. It dribbled down Don’s chin as Raph stroked his finger in and out, dragging across his brother’s tongue.

“Ya like this, don’t ya?” The sound of his hips slapping against thighs filled the room over their moans and churrs. “You like being filled with my cock.”

A gurgled, “Uh, huh.” Sounded, and more spit dribbled down Don’s chin onto Raph’s wrist.

Raphael held Donatello’s gaze, loving the way Don’s jaw gaped as he finger fucked his mouth.

“Who do ya’ belong to?” Raphael growled at him, and Don shivered between the rocking of their bodies.

“You.”

With a grin Raph grunted in approval, “Fuck yeah, ya’ do.” Pulling his finger free, he grabbed Donny’s cock once more, now freshly slick with saliva, and stroked him in earnest.

Donatello practically mewled.

“Cum for me, Donny. All over the damn sheets.”

As if he’d been waiting for the command, Donatello’s body began to tense. His eyes slowly widened, his mouth parting more as his head sank further back. Chocolate brown locked with yellow gold, and Raph refused to look away, transfixed by the sight as Donatello choked out a strangled cry and shuddered, painting the sheets in a hot, sticky, mess.

The muscles around Raph’s cock clamped down and spasmed, just enough to draw him to the edge of his own impending release.

With a grunt Raph came, slamming his hips one last time and buried his cock deep. With every spurt he filled his brother until it he could feel it overflow on onto his own tail, riding through their orgasm, refusing to look away the entire time.

Donatello was gasping for air as Raph jerked into him, and it wasn’t until they were both done, that he released his brother from his tight iron grip.

Breathing hard he slid himself free and tucked himself back in before quickly untying Donatello’s wrists.

Once free however Donny didn’t move. He just laid there panting and twitching, so Raphael took it upon himself to help. He wiped off as much jizz as he could of the now spent member that was slowly retracting back into its tail, before he lifted the tired turtle up and carried him like a bride to his hammock. 

A mattress was fine for fucking, but it was way too flat for getting decent sleep, in Raph’s opinion.

“Holy shell…” Donatello finally whispered, his voice shaking some as Raph lowered him into the hammock and then climbed up beside him.

It was a but tricky to get it right without knocking them both out and onto the floor, but after a few years of practicing he was pretty much a master at it.

“I think that’s the dirtiest we’ve ever talked. And I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever ejaculated”

Raph smirked and snuggled in, wrapping his arms around the Brainiac and pulling him in close. 

“You complaining?” he asked.

Donny shook his head. “No. I’m just really going to need to call Leatherhead over more often. Every time you get all amped up like that, the sex becomes…exhilarating.” 

Unable to help but scoff Raph wrapped an arm and then a leg around the still limp turtle and nuzzled into his cheek. “Yeah well, as long as he keeps his claws to himself.” 

He was surprised when Donatello let out a snort, and he cocked an eyeridge at him.

“I really shouldn’t tell you this, because the sex has really been _amazing_ , but since I’m a little concerned you might end up actually hurting him one day; Leatherhead does _not_ have a crush on me.”

Donatello looked up, meeting Raphael’s eyes with a sheepish expression.

“The moment you expressed your concerns I spoke to him. He quickly explained that he was just grateful to have someone to ‘talk shop’ with, and not interested in anything other than a platonic relationship… But after I described how your jealousy of him spurred a more, ah, _primal_ objective to our courting, he was more than willing to help me test my hypothesis.”

“Uh huh…” Raph muttered, “And in English?”

Donny offered a weak smile, “He only wants to be friends. He’s been laying heavy on the praise in order to get a rise out of you… at my request.”

Hold on-

“…So ‘yer saying all those ‘goo-goo’ eyes and mushy ‘thank you’s were on purpose?” Raph narrowed his eyes accusingly and all Donny could do was bite his lip and offer a shrug.

“Scientific method; I had to see if the results were consistent.”

Raphael snorted in disbelief, “You and your fucking experiments….” He mumbled. 

“Pun intended?” 

“You’re lucky I’m tired… And you’re gonna’ make it up ‘ta me in the morning, ‘gonna put that smartass of yours ‘ta work.”

“Fair enough.” Donny chuckled.

Raphael rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss the other on top of the head before snuggling into him for the night, gently caressing Donatello’s carapace and breathing in their combined scents that would soon lull him into a deep sleep. 

“Love ya’, Donny.”

“Love you too, Raphie.”


End file.
